


We're on fire now

by adorelou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorelou/pseuds/adorelou





	We're on fire now

'We gotta go now Guys, see ya soon!' Harry said and led me by my hand out of our flat. My whole body was ignited by a fire which was burning under my skin. Sounds like I'm in love? Well I actually am. So this made me even more nervous and I was so excited! We had been planning this for so long so both of us couldn't wait any longer. It would be only Harry and I, for two weeks on a small campground somewhere in Kent. I squeezed Harry's hand and we looked at each other, Harry had this typical huge smile on his face and I immediately smiled back. We stepped outside and Paul was already waiting there, he would drive us to our campground, which was about 300 miles away.

We drove for two hours, which I spent by listening to music and going through Twitter.   
I looked over at Harry, who was running his hand through his curls. I watched him and couldn't turn away, he's just so hot! He probably noticed that I've been watching him and smiled. I turned away and concentrated on my cellphone again. 

'We arrived, lads!' Paul said and I was startled. I probably fell asleep and was in a very uncomfortable position, so I stretched myself and got out of the car. Harry took the bags out of the trunk and talked to Paul. We said goodbye and then he finally left.   
We made our way to the entry, an elder woman was sitting there and welcomed us. 'Ah, you must be Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, right? You booked a tent in the rear part of our campground. If you want, I could lead you there.' The woman said and Harry just shook his head. Shortly afterwards we were standing in front of our tent. 'You were right, it's lovely here.' I said and stepped in. Harry followed me and placed the bags on the ground: 'So first unpacking or swimming?' he asked and I nodded to the bags. He gave me mine and I threw blankets somewhere into our tent and left the rest in my bag. I chuckled as I looked over at Harry, he was all organized. 'You're so messy, Lou!' he said and showed off a huge grin. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. We were so different in some things, yet fitted together so perfectly. Oh damn, why do we have to be best friends? Why can't there be more? I totally drowned in my thoughts and only came back to reality when Harry snipped his fingers in front of my face. 'Lou? You in there?' he asked and grinded. 'Huh? Yeah, I am. Sorry, I- um. Doesn't matter, was just thinking. What were you saying Haz?' I mumbled and my cheeks burned, the blood raised to my head and I bet to that moment I was just as red as my trousers. 'I asked if you wanted to go swimming now.' He chuckled and I just nodded. 

Harry immediately removed his shirt and stood there shirtless. He's got a tan and looked damn sexy, his body filled with tattoos and his tummy looking fit. I couldn't resist staring at him, only when he was about to remove his boxers, I forced myself to look away and change into my trunks on my own.  
When I turned to Harry again, I burst into laughter. Harry wore yellow trunks that just looked ridiculously. And as if it wasn't funny enough, the trunks were bloody short and tight. No matter how bad these shorts looked, I had to admit, his bum looked wicked in them.   
Harry just ignored my outburst of laughter and walked out of the tend.   
The way his bum looked in them turned me on, and thinking of that, the shorts weren't that bad. 

The water was pretty close to out tend and there was a bridge. Harry jumped off the small bridge into the water and dipped a few feet further back on. 'What about you Lou? Coming in too?' He asked and I smiled, shortly before I also dived into the water. It was pleasantly warm and the water was clear. Without much talking we just swam from shore to shore, it was a small pond and we swam a lot, but after a time it got darker and darker. We were at the bridge again and the sky was almost black. The sky was filled with hundreds and thousands of stars, I looked up to them and then to Harry. He wasn't next to me anymore and I looked around. But he wasn't in the pond nor on the bridge, he was no where. I yelled his name, but he didn't answer. Anxiety filled me and I panicked, right then something tickler my thigh and I saw his yellow trunks. 'Harry you dork!' I screamed as he dipped back on right behind me. 'I thought you were gone! Ugh stop fooling me! I hate you!' I was really mad at him and pouted, looking at the sky again.   
Harry didn't care and came closer to me, I could feel his breath on my neck and his mouth grazed my ear. I shivered and just stood there. 'You're so adorably cute when you're mad at me. Makes me want to make you less innocent.' He whispered in my ear and fireworks were exposing inside of me right now. DID HE JUST?! I couldn't believe what's happening and didn't move. Harry swam around me and we stood face to face now. I looked down and saw his yellow trunks, how couldn't I tho?, which didn't hide all his precious things anymore. To make it more clear, half of his dick was showed off and I realised the heat that was going through my body and the chills that were running down my spine.   
However, Harry noticed what I was looking at and stepped towards me. I immediately stepped back but he hold me tight. I shivered again and felt like I was about to explode. 

Suddenly I felt a hand between my legs and a soft moan escaped my mouth. Harry bit his lip and I saw that his dick hardened too. He looked damn sexy and came closer to me. This time I didn't move and let him do what he wanted to do. His hand moved between my legs and he went higher and higher until his hand was at my dick. Right when his hand arrived there, his lips finally crashed into mine and I passionately kissed him back. I put my hands around his neck and pushed us closer together, I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now it finally happened. Thousand fireworks were exploding inside of me and I wanted more, Harry seemed to be just as turned on and our kiss became more passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his spine, during out song session both of us escaped several moans. My hand someone squeezed his bum and I pushed him closer to me so that our crotches touched. He moaned load and his had squeezed my dick. "You can't even imagine how long I've been waiting for this to happen." Harry says breathless. I smile, unable to answer him so I just nod. Harry begins to kiss me again, this time on my neck leaving love bites on my collarbones. Another moan escapes my mouth and I squeeze his bum another time. Thereupon he lifted me up and I tangled my legs behind his back. We were kissing roughly and he leaned me against a post. He pressed his crotch against mine and I was about to go insane, loud moans were coming out of my mouth and Harry seemed to enjoy it just as much. Both of us were rubbing out crotches against each other's and as courage took over me, I just pulled those fucking yellow trunks down. He groaned my name and his dick popped out. We both got out of the water and he lied down on the bridge. We were both heavily breathing and Harry already whimpered. I kissed his mouth and made my way down, I lift love bites on his neck and collarbones, bit his nipples and became extra slow at his hipbones. I licked with my tongue over them and went down on his v line. Shortly before my lips were at his dick, he whined and already bounced against me although it was pretty effortless.   
I smiled and finally kissed the top of his penis. Harry moaned and looked down on me. His green orbs were filled with pleasure and I didn't want to make him suffer any longer. So I eventually took his whole length into my mouth and ran my tongue along his shaft. Then I blowed a few times and did everything that made Harry feel good. I got faster and faster and one more time ran my tongue over his top, which gave him the edge and he came into my mouth screaming and moaning. After Harry calmed down, he leaned over to me and whispered into my ear "that was fantastic lou. Let's go back to the tend and I'll give you a revenge. I've planned something special..." His voice was rough and deep and made me moan, he nipped at my ear and touched once more at my pounding dick. He got up and walked towards our tend. When I came in, Harry was standing there with handcuffs and lube. I had no clear idea of what he planned but I was totally looking forward to finding it out...


End file.
